Until We Meet Again
by Frenchiska
Summary: Alternate Universe. Never let the opportunity slip, it might be too late because in this life we are living in - time waits for no one. [One-shot] -5-


**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Meet Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikan Sakura! No running in the hall!" a teacher shouted, who just came out from the teacher's faculty. 'No running in the hallway' was always a given in every school but this certain brunette couldn't care less, she have this personality which teacher's couldn't handle, but they can't stand a chance opposing her because she's a genius and a trouble maker at the same time.<p>

Mikan looked back and grin, "Try and stop me Arai-sensei." Being playful she ran again, teasing the teacher was Mikan's daily routine. Arai-sensei was always her target. Mikan doesn't have a grudge or hate toward the teacher, it's just that seeing how he always reacts to every little thing entertained her.

Finally Mikan reached the classroom, it was a noisy as ever but it made her happy. A genuine smile was form, "Good morning!" she interrupted the whole class with a loud greeting, bunch of her classmate greeted her back with a warm smile – but not her seatmate, she pouted "Gloomy as ever, aren't we Hyuuga-kun?" – But to her dismay, the only reply she receives was a death glare.

She was about to say something rude but the school bell cut her off, and the 'never late homeroom teacher' already entered the classroom, glaring intensely at Mikan – well no surprise to that. "Mikan Sakura, see you at the detention room later." He said without delay. Mikan frowned, "No way, I still have a piano lesson after school!" she reasoned out.

"Then stop behaving like a 7 years old kid so that you can attend you piano class on time." Arai killed the conversation, since he wasn't the type of person to drag his speech. Mikan couldn't help but feel uneasy about her teacher's decision and Natsume couldn't help but notice yet he just ignore it, he wasn't a busybody material to start with.

Time fly and school already ended, the bell rang 3 minutes ago, some of the student went to their clubs and some of those students who called their club the 'Go Home Club' already left – and Mikan stayed behind, alone in the lifeless detention room. The reason she was uneasy about the idea of getting detention is because she isn't a Fan of silence, she detest it. So what she did, she took out her Iphone and untangled the headphone wire, as soon she was done she wore it and turns the volume up. 15 minutes later the teacher was still a no show, and so she reaches decision to leave. She managed to arrive on time for her Piano Lessons and it ended without a problem.

She took a taxi on her way home since it's already late and the first evening start already came out, she finally reached her house, after paying the fare she stepped out from the taxi, in fornt of her was a lifeless mansion, there was not a single light on and you can sense no life from it, it doesn't have that homey welcome some people's house have when they arrive, her house was as dead as a doornail. "I'm home." Mikan sadly mutters. She knew very well that no one will greet her back with a 'welcome back'.

At the exact same time Natsume happens to pass by, he could not believe what he just saw, he knew that they were neighbors but he didn't knew that Mikan was living alone and that was also the first time he saw those somber expression of her, she wasn't like that in school. "What an Idiot." He silently mumbles. He started to pity her, and trying to sympathize with her. He walks and walks until he reached his home.

"Nii-chan, welcome back!" a cute little girl happily greeted her big brother back, he let out a small heart melting smile, "I'm home, Aoi." He said, gently patting his sister's head. Aoi blushed, "Mom! Onii-chan is being weird!" she shouted and ran towards the kitchen. "Hey! Natsume what did you do this time?" Kaoru shouted, holding the ladle up high, like she was trying to hit Natsume with it.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsume retorted, "Tsk. This household is loud as usual." He grunted as he went up stairs, entering his room and shutting the door behind him. "Who would have thought, that you live in that kind of place." He whispered to himself.

"Natsume, dinner's ready!" Kaoru shouted, which echoed throughout the house.

"Hey, mom would you stop yelling? You'll disturb the neighbors!" Natsume scolded his own mother. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? We only have 10 neighbors in this street and the house beside ours is empty because the entire family went on a vacation and the house next to it is also empty. Now that I think about it our street is kinda spooky." Kaoru shivered, her imaginations are beyond normal.

"No, the second house is not empty." He said.

"What are you talking about? Whenever I pass by there's not a single sign of life in that house." She retorted.

"Like I said, that house is not empty because a classmate of mine is living in that house." He said, sitting down.

"Oh really? Is the classmate of yours living alone?" curious, Kaoru couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe? I dunno, she and I are only seatmates and I usually ignore her because she's always loud." Natsume dryly replied. It doesn't concern him after all or not, but that's what he always reason out.

"Oh, a girl. Well, this is a surprise. This is the first time we talked about a girl." Kaoru chuckled, pleased that Natsume has finally talked about girls.

"Whatever." He said because he wanted to end their conversation since it was going somewhere that he absolutely won't like it.

Kaoru was the type of mother who always like to tease her own son, she grin and said something that Natsume wanted to avoid so much, "How about inviting her to dinner? Go on now, call her, Aoi and I will wait – and No buts." She said in advance because she's a hundred percent sure Natsume would argue and find a reason to escape or dodge that subject.

Natsume couldn't argue with that, "You've gotta be kidding." He grunted, he stood up and stride his way out. Natsume has a bad habit of messing up his hair whenever he's frustrated. As he left the house, he notice a girl walking towards him, "Talk about convenience." He said to no one.

The girl notice him staring, "Stop staring, you're grossing me out." she rudely bark. A vein popped, "Aren't being ruder than usual?" he snarled.

"Well, what a surprise? You could actually talk back and here I am thinking that you might be deaf." She retorted back, none of them wants to lose.

He wanted to talk back but then he notice that she was holding a plastic bag, curious he couldn't help but ask, "Is that a dead rat and are you going to throw them at the shrine up the hill?" – Well who said he was going to ask her politely?

Mikan glared, "This is my dinner and I'm eating it there, thank you for ruing my night." She snarled and was ready to leave him, because talking to him is not a very pleasant one.

Dumbfounded, he wasn't able to speak a proper sentence and couldn't say a proper apology. "Look, I'm sorry okay? How about – "

"Natsume! You slow ass idiot! What took you so long? I did tell you that we will wait for you but I didn't say we will wait for you forever! Is inviting a girl to dinner that hard?" Kaoru was in fury, she shouted as she bangs the front door wide open, and then she notice that Natsume was with a girl, "Oh, my bad. Natsume invite you guest in." she giggles and went in ahead. Mikan stood their speechless. Natsume sigh.

"Sorry, that was my Mother."

A soft giggle escape from Mikan's lips, "So your mother sent you to fetch me? If that was the case, then you should have told me sooner. Oh I forgot you aren't the honest type. Well thanks for trying anyway." She said, smiling. "You're weird." He bluntly said.

"Whatever you say, but I didn't expect that you have a very bubbly surrounding." She was still surprise to see his house full of life. "Sorry to intrude." She said as she entered the house.

"Nii-chan welcome back! Ah, Nee-chan too!" Mikan was quite taken aback by Aoi. She couldn't help but let out a sweet smile. "Hello, what's your name?" Mikan asks,

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga! And what is Nee-chan's name?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura but you can call me Mi-chan if you like." Mikan smiled,

"No, I want to call you Nee-chan so I will have a big sister!" Aoi exclaimed. Mikan was touch since she also wanted to have a sibling and after all she was the only child.

"Guys it's time to eat! Let's continue our talk while having dinner." Kaoru called out, Natsume and Aoi went ahead as Mikan followed.

"Good Evening, sorry for intruding." Mikan politely bow and greeted.

"Oh, honey please sit down and have dinner with us. I was the one who insist for you to join us." Kaoru said, "So, Mikan-chan I heard from Natsume that you live alone in that big house? Aren't you scared living there alone? You're a girl after all." Kaoru asks a little concern.

She faced Natsume with suspicious eyes, "Are you a stalker?"

"Oi, why would I stalk you." It wasn't really a question but Mikan somehow answered it.

"Because I'm/she's beautiful." Kaoru and Mikan said in unison.

Mikan and Kaoru giggled, "Anyway, I'm already used to it. It's been like this since I was still in Middle school. My mother is always busy with work and father is always on business trips." She explained and there was a bit of sadness in her voice. Kaoru notice this so she immediately changed the topic. "So, Mikan-chan how about you eat dinner with us every night?"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Natsume barked, it wasn't a very pleasant idea for him, Mikan just blankly stared at him, but behind those blank stare she was a little hurt, _"Does he hate me that much? Well, I guess it can't be help because after all I'm just an outsider." _She thought.

She smiled, "Thanks for the invitation Mrs. Hyuuga but starting tomorrow I'll be coming home late due to some changes in schedule for my Piano Lessons." She politely declined the invitation, although her reason was a big fat lie. Kaoru's expression fell, but she couldn't do anything about it. "Well if your schedule change again, please do come and have dinner with us." Mikan nods, "I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

Mikan had a very great time in the Hyuuga Household, she and Aoi were getting along very well and Kaoru like her very much, she was a sweet child, while Natsume accompany them he was just reading Manga non-stop through the night, and when it was already late, Mikan bid her goodbye to them, and she thank them for inviting her for dinner. Kaoru smacked Natsume on his head, "Be a gentleman and walk her to her house." She said. Natsume couldn't help but click his tongue and messing up his hair again.

"Oh, I can manage, there's no need for you to walk me home. I better leave now, thank you and goodbye." Mikan said politely, and left without him. "You should have insisted to walk her home!" Kaoru scolded Natsume, he just ignored her. "What kind of heartless son are you?" Kaoru hissed,

Natsume looked back and said, "You just said it, I'm heartless."

"You stupid son, if you show that kind of attitude towards every girls you'll never gonna get a girlfriend!" Kaoru walked passed by him, she was frustrated seeing her son doesn't care a single thing about his surroundings.

Time flies so quick, 5 days already passed and Mikan didn't talked to Natsume it was like nothing happened, they were back to being stranger much more worse than stranger actually – Mikan was ignoring him but Natsume find this setting a little uncomfortable because Mikan doesn't bug him or talked to him anymore or even annoy him and so this time he tried talking to her, it was Homeroom and their teacher wasn't around because of a urgent faculty meeting.

"Oi, my mom and Aoi kept bugging me, asking on when you will plan to visit the house and have dinner with us again." He didn't want to ask but he couldn't stand the silent treatment she was giving him. Mikan ignored him as if he wasn't there talking to her. "Hey, listen when other people is talking to you." He hissed, when Natsume couldn't stand it anymore, he kicked Mikan's table, it was enough to make the entire class avert their attention to them, but because Natsume was in a fury, he didn't notice this.

Mikan who was trying to look busy, stop and turn to faced Natsume, she was throwing death glares at him but he ignore it. "What's your problem Hyuuga?" she snarled. Everyone in the room was awestruck because this was the first time they saw her having that pissed off expression. In that instant they were convince that they still don't know what or who Mikan exactly is, they all respect her because she was a genius not because they were friends, Mikan doesn't really have a real friend, and she didn't have someone like that – she was a lone wolf to be blunt. It was not intentionally though, she was just unreachable.

"You are my problem." Natsume glared, he didn't even consider the atmosphere, and he suddenly stood and dragged her out from the classroom. Leaving the whole class hanging, _'just what exactly happened here?'_ was what everyone in the room thought.

"Will you stop dragging me?" Mikan fought with all her might to break free from Natsume's grip, but it was futile, he had a strong grip. He stop and turn to look at her, "Then stop ignoring me." He stated.

"You wanted this right? So, I beg you don't talk to me again." Mikan plead, she was serious, but Natsume was being stubborn, he only tightened his grip so she couldn't runaway. "Let me go, Hyuuga." she snarled.

"I don't know why but I couldn't take it when you ignore me." He was being honest. Mikan's eye widen she was caught off guard on what Natsume just told her, she stared at him with suspicion, scrutinizing if he was lying or not but to her dismay he was telling the truth and she was left speechless.

"Oi, say something." He commanded, snapping Mikan back to reality.

"Hyuuga," she started, "could it be that you love me?" Natsume looked at her with disbelief, freeing her from his grip, "Of course not, why would I be in love with someone like you. Stop talking nonsense you grossed me out and I'm only doing this because Mom and Aoi wouldn't stop bugging me." He bluntly denied. He was in great denial and he didn't notice that his words already stab her real hard.

"Of course." Mikan said while staring blankly at the floor and one way or another she was hurt by it, "Tell Aoi-chan and Mrs. Hyuuga I won't be coming. I'll be alright since my father is coming home and my mother got her long awaited vacation. That's all, well then if you excuse me." Mikan escape successfully, everything was getting awkward between the two of them, and so she decided to skip class.

He was still standing there, not moving a muscle as he looked at Mikan walked away, he doesn't have the guts to go and ran after her because that would prove her right about him having feelings for her. "I am in love with her." Natsume thought, staring blankly into space.

Slamming the door behind her, and walking over to her bed, as her body crash down on her soft comfortable bed this didn't help her feel relief, it didn't easy the pain she have now, Natsume's words were like knife as it stab her directly in her heart. Because the real reason she always bugs him was because she was in love with him, she couldn't remember where it started she just realize it not too long ago.

Tears started to fall, it was an unrequited love, rejected before she could even confess, how painful can that get? Well, he didn't blame him though after all who could ever love a loud and annoying nerd like her? – No one. That's what she always thought. She lost track on the time and fell fast asleep throughout the whole afternoon.

When she open her eye it was already dark, but she notice that the living room was quite noisy, opening her door she saw the lights were on, so as the television, she dashed down stairs to see who it was. Skipping some of the steps she reached the living room. She saw her mother sitting comfortable on the couch.

"Welcome back Mom." She let out a small smile, she was happy to see her. "Mikan!" Yuka stood up, excitedly as she walked over to her to give her a warm hug. "I'm back." As she tightly hug Mikan. "I miss you so much mom."

"I miss you too sweetie. I have good news for you, from now on we will finally have the time to bond together as a family, and daddy will be coming home tomorrow, he said that he will have a surprise for us, so why don't you take a day off from school tomorrow. Since it been a while going out as a family, are you okay with that idea?" Mikan was pleased by the idea and of course one of the reason is she doesn't want to face Natsume yet. "That would be a splendid idea, Mom."

The awaited day came, Mikan was with Yuka, and together they were on their way to the airport to pick Izumi up. Mikan couldn't hide her excitement and she was getting fidgety not to mention Yuka also feel the same. When they spot him both of them ran toward him and welcome him with a tight warm hug, and he accepted it with all his heart and hug them both back. They had a family bonding like everyone else has but there's were a bit special, since it been quite awhile they did this.

It was already lunch time and Izumi brought them to a seven star restaurant, this was a special day after all, and he also has something to tell them so the time was fantastic. Talked to everything – be it important or unimportant, because this family need a serious catching up with one another. Until it reached the point that it was Izumi's turn to talk, he didn't want to drag so he told them heedless about his surprise.

"So, the surprise is we are going to live in the Los Angeles temporarily." It was a bit too bluntly, Mikan and Yuka had a little hard time swallowing their food, quite shock about the big surprise Izumi said.

"For how long are we staying there? And when are we going to leave?" Mikan asks, she was the person who'd most get affected, because her Mom really doesn't mind.

"We will be staying there for about 8 years and we can be together every weekend and we will be leaving the day after tomorrow – but could it be that you don't approve of it?" Izumi said and he was a little worry that Mikan didn't like the idea. "No, that would be unreasonable of me not to agree and of course that would be a fresh start for our family." She said with a dry expression. The day went by and they were already on their way home. Mikan was silent not because she was upset but it was because she had something in her mind.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Residence, Natsume was still pondering about what happed yesterday, he wanted to fix things up with her but she took a leave so he didn't have a change, and when he try to visit her, she saw her together with her family, he manage to differentiate her smile from school and from that time it had a huge difference, now he manage to complete the puzzle.

"All of it was just an act for her to escape her reality and the reason why she was getting uneasy being in the detention room because silence suffocate her." He said to no one and so now all he needs to do was apologize to her and then – and then what? That he don't know what comes next. Natsume decides to sleep and let tomorrow comes fast, he couldn't wait to see her again – but what awaits him when tomorrow comes might be something very bad or dreadful news for him or maybe not after all – time waits for no one.

Mikan was still in trance, maybe this is just a dream is what she was thinking right now, he stood there slightly bowing his head as he apologize to her, she avert her eyes away from such sight, "Wake me up from this nightmare." She repeated this sentence for 3 times.

"Face it, this is reality." He dryly said.

"Why are you doing this to me? Will you stop this already?" she demanded, she doesn't want this to happen, since this would be her last day in school and tomorrow would already be goodbye.

"Can't you just accept my apology and get it over with." Natsume made another wrong move, and this made Mikan's fury switch flipped and that's not a very good thing.

Mikan frowned but this was not the reaction Natsume was expecting, "I have to leave now." She left and not even a single fuck was given, Natsume was left speechless, he wasn't expecting such lame retort from her. After her encounter with Natsume, Mikan went straight to the teacher's faculty submitting some documents for transferring purposes.

The teacher understand her situation and didn't even try to hold her back, they respect her decision and Arai-sensei was the first one to approach her advising her with this and that's, funny it may seems but both of them are quite close maybe this was because of their teasing and make fun relationship, to be honest Mikan admitted that they had a very odd relationship.

She told the teacher not to announce her transfer since she doesn't like goodbye and they tried to respect that and sealed their mouths. The morning bell rang, it was time for homeroom, Mikan excuse herself and took her leave at the office as she proceed to her classroom – it was still as loud as usual, but by the time she entered everyone stop what they were doing and avert their attention to her.

"What is there something on my face?" Mikan couldn't help but asks.

No one dares to respond.

She frowned, as she continued walking until she reached her seat, and not to mention Natsume was there sitting on his seat, she can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable – oh how she wished school would end soon, but time was being cruel it went by as slow as a walking turtle and finally for the long years of wait the dismissal bell finally rang and she was off to her piano class and the day ended smoothly.

The rumor about Mikan leaving school spread like wildfire throughout the school which left Natsume devastated. Why haven't he heard of this before? Why didn't Mikan tell him about this? – Of course he was positively sure that she didn't want to bid her goodbye because it would definitely be painful and it would burden her.

"That idiotic girl." Natsume grunted as he ran toward the faculty to ask the time they will be departing and which terminal would she go, everyone in the faculty was shock to see Natsume act like that, but only Arai-sensei walked approached him and gently tap his shoulder.

"She'll be in terminal 1 at the south wing and you still have an hour left until her departure time, go for it Hyuuga. Time waits for no one." Arai-sensei gave him a smile. He nods and left the office. "Ah, young love." Arai-sensei chuckled as he went back to his work.

Natsume finally reached the Airport, he was desperately searching for Mikan, he wouldn't give up he still has 5 minutes to look for her until her departure time comes, luck was on his side when she saw our brunette talking with her family, smiling happily.

"Mikan!" Natsume called out, catching his breath, he was running non-stop. When he found out that Mikan was leaving everything went blank and he started running. "Please Mikan hear me out, I love you. Please stay, promise to take care of you and my mom would be please with such idea." He pleaded, this was the first time he show such pained expression.

"_Thank You for waiting, Flight number NH006 for Los Angeles is now boarding."_

That was already the cue but before she goes she just wanted to make things clear, she doesn't want to leave him hanging. She looked at Natsume with gentle eyes, "I love you too, but I can't stay Natsume, I still need to patch things up with my family, this will be our fresh start and I don't want to be selfish, they also need me. So Natsume I'm really sorry, I do love you but I can't go out with you, it quite a really bad timing for now, but maybe in the near future time might bring us back together if we are really meant for each other, so don't be in a rush, this isn't goodbye, so Natsume – Until we meet again." With that Mikan gave Natsume the first and maybe last kiss he would receive from her, "Take care." Those were the last words she spoke, turning her back at Natsume then she slowly disappeared in the crowd, and Natsume still stood there, staring at nothing.

"Yes – Until we meet again, Mikan." He stated, letting out a small painful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


End file.
